Beamforming may be used by antennas for directional and/or spatial signal transmission and/or reception.
A first wireless communication device and a second wireless communication device may establish a wireless communication beamformed link (“beamformed link”), for example, in accordance with the Wireless Gigabit Alliance (WGA) specification, and the like.
The first and/or second wireless communication devices may include, for example, a mmWave station (STA) (“mSTA”) having a radio transmitter operating on a channel that is within a directional band (“DBand”). The DBand may include any suitable frequency band, e.g., having a channel starting frequency above 50 GHz, in which a STA is allowed to operate, e.g., as defined by the WGA specification.
The first wireless communication unit (“the initiator”) may initiate the establishment of the beamformed link and, in response, the second wireless communication unit (“the responder”) may perform a link-establishment procedure for establishing the beamformed link, e.g., as defined by the WGA specification.